


Optimus Prime (TFA) X Reader – Painting Faces

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request - For the Halloween requests, can I please have TFA Optimus experiencing a Halloween night with human s/o? Like they make his costume together and they have a nice Halloween party at the base with the team?





	Optimus Prime (TFA) X Reader – Painting Faces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – If Phillip Pullman can leave me on a cliff-hanger IRL with The Secret Commonwealth then I can leave you guys on one. That is the true power of Halloween, mwa ha ha.

You clambered on top of Optimus’ chassis, glad he was cooperating by laying down. You had already painted over his usual red and blue colour with an orange undercoat which would come off in the wash racks after Halloween. Now, you sat painting a giant black bat which would eventually be accompanied by a jack-o-lantern and a trio of ghosts.

As you painted, you waited for Optimus’ usual questions about your odd human traditions, or even some of his regular enthusiasm for trying something new. Instead, his lips remained firmly pressed together, revealing nothing of his thoughts. It didn’t take a mind reader to guess what was bothering him. You could tell he was uncomfortable by the ridged way he held himself, the way his servos were clenched at his side, and most of all his silence; if you didn’t know any better, you would guess he was a statue.

Naturally, you didn’t blame him for being so out of character. He had been the same way last Halloween; apparently the holiday reminded him of Elita-1 and her transformation into Blackarachnia.

You paused, the tip of the brush a few inches from him. “I can stop if you want me to,” You said solemnly.

Optimus snapped up, accidentally throwing you from his chassis into his lap. You stood up bemusedly, removing the brush from your arm which had been subsequently painted black.

Optimus cringed, “Sorry (Y/N). I can lay back down if you need me to.”

You shook your head, jumping to the floor where you put the brush into a bucket of water, cleaning it of its temporary colour. “You don’t have to do this Optimus. Me and the others… We know this isn’t your favourite night.”

Optimus looked to his left, unable to face your astute gaze. You could so easily sense his discomfort; he wondered what else you could sense in him. Was it possible you also knew how much he loved you, but weren’t letting on? He wouldn’t be surprised if you did, but he prayed that you didn’t.

“Why are we doing this?” He asked, secretly referring to the way the two of you constantly danced around a relationship that couldn’t happen.

If you caught on to his subliminal message you didn’t say so, instead opting to explain the Halloween party. “Sari’s father is missing, she’s lost just about everything normal in her life, and she’s being raised by five Cybertronians and me. She deserves to at least have the enjoyment of a proper Halloween; every kid should get that. All the same…” You paused in thought, “You shouldn’t do this if it’s too much for you.”

Optimus blushed and felt his cooling fans start up at your consideration. He coughed to cover the sound and tried to shut them off in case you figured out what the sound meant. It wasn’t fair; how could he be expected to stay calm when you were always putting him before yourself?

“I uh-” Optimus cleared his vocaliser, then lay back down. “We should finish this before the others get back. The paint will need time to dry.”

Although you would rather see Optimus safe from the nightmares of his processor, you didn’t argue and instead retrieved your paintbrush to finish Optimus’ costume. Once again Optimus fell silent and stiff, though this time it was your proximity to blame instead of his guilt and insecurity.

* * *

“Okay,” Sari said amusedly. “One more time. You throw your arms above your head, make claws, then go left and _then_ right. Got it, Bulkhead?”

Bulkhead looked at his servos, sure the three digits that formed them already counted as claws, “Uh… I think so.”

Bumblebee threw up his arms impatiently, “UGH, WHAT IS SO HARD FOR YOU? It’s just dancing.”

Bulkhead cringed, “Hey! You know this stuff isn’t easy for me.”

While the pair squabbled, Prowl knelt down to your level, “(Y/N), are you sure this dance is absolutely necessary? Sari tells me it is a cultural dance and an honour for an outsider to be invited to participate.”

“The Thriller?” You asked, barely withholding a snicker. “Yeah, it’s a… It’s kind of like those documentaries with the different tribes in Africa; a very important dance here.”

“I see. There is still one thing I don’t understand however. If this dance holds so much importance to your people, how come we did not partake last year?”

“Ah,” You nodded sagely, buying time to come up with a plausible lie. “Well, Sari showed you another tradition, trick or treating, then you were attacked. After all that excitement, we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Prowl’s optics widened in understanding, “Of course, that makes sense.”

“Okay!” Sari exclaimed. “Are we ready to try again?”

Each of the bots took their respective place, except for Ratchet who watched disdainfully from across the room, thinking about the antics of younger bots; the closest Ratchet got to joining in was to restart the song whenever Sari indicated he should.

With Bulkhead and Bumblebee on either side of Sari, you and Prowl in front of the trio, and Optimus in the back, Ratchet restarted the song. Throughout the dance you laughed joyously, showing the moves to Prowl who learned quickly and efficiently. Optimus’ optics never left your small form, completely enchanted with the way you moved, even though it wasn’t particularly graceful; he hated any second when his view was blocked by either Bumblebee or Bulkhead.

Ratchet watched Optimus disapprovingly. To him, Optimus should have been trying harder to hide his feelings for you. It was lucky Optimus was at the back of the group where nobody else could see that he wasn’t dancing. Heaving a heavy sigh, Ratchet opted to wait for a moment when he could get Optimus alone to have a serious discussion with him. Such a time came when Sari was explaining the concept of apple bobbing or in the bots’ case, bobbing for a rounded metal that wasn’t even remotely edible to them.

You watched fondly, waiting for the moment Sari would go and her Bumblebee face-paint would float on the water’s surface, having been stripped from her face. Sari stepped up to the wooden tub, ready for her turn, and you grinned.

“Watch this Optimus-” You stopped upon realising that the now orange and black bot was nowhere to be found. You glanced around, spotting him and Ratchet heading outside of the base. Despite feeling that it was wrong to follow the pair, you couldn’t help being worried that whatever they were about to discuss might concern Sari or perhaps Optimus’ phobia of Halloween; with that in mind, you followed the pair.

While you intended to confront the pair, who had gone around the side of the building, you stopped yourself upon hearing Ratchet speak your name. Pressing yourself against the corner of the building, you listened.

“You can’t keep doing this Prime,” Ratchet lectured. “(Y/N) is a human, it can’t work. It will only end in spark-ache for both of you.”

“I know,” Optimus said resignedly. “But what am I supposed to do? (S)he’s everywhere Ratchet, and even when (s)he’s not, I’m still thinking of-” He sighed loudly, “Ratchet, I think… Whenever I think about (Y/N)- I- I think I’m in love.”

You covered your mouth before any sound could escape, as you sagged against the wall, glad for the darkness that hid you from view. While you had always had your suspicions that Optimus might care for you romantically, you had always brushed them off as cruel tricks your mind played when you longed for something more with him.

Ratchet grabbed Optimus’ shoulder plate roughly, “Now you listen to me! You better think about what’s best for (Y/N) over what _you _want. You hear me? Forget any ideas of love and let (Y/N) live the life (s)he was meant to lead, with other humans.”

Not wanting to hear whether Optimus would fight for you or not, you decided to make yourself known. Straightening up, you plastered a smile on your face and rounded the corner, trying to sound casual when you said, “Here you two are! I was looking all over for you.”

“(Y/N)!” Optimus blurted, afraid you had heard his confession.

You pretended not to notice how startled the pair were, though you could feel the way Ratchet’s optics intensely followed your movements. “Sari asked if you two were going to take a turn metal bobbing, so I came looking for you. What are you even doing out here?”

Ratchet shot a warning glance at Optimus, though he needn’t have; the younger bot was practically sagging under the weight of his unheard declaration of love.

“Nothing much,” Ratchet shrugged. “I was just looking at the night sky, thinking of home. Optimus came to join me. I didn’t think these young bots cared anymore.”

You looked up at the stars as if contemplating the explanation, “Yeah… I can see why they would make you homesick. Well, don’t let me interrupt, come in whenever you’re ready. I’ll find something to entertain Sari and buy you both some time.”

Optimus and Ratchet could barely hide their relief as you left. While they thought about how lucky they had been, you were thinking about what you would say to Optimus the next time you were alone with him. You knew you had to confront the elephant in the room, but the question was, how?

‘_Sari first, then Optimus,_’ You reminded yourself. ‘_Tonight is for her, not me._’


End file.
